thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquos Worton
Aquos Worton is a member of the Hurricanian Squad and one of BC's Bakugan in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. He combines with Darkus Balista to form Baku-Cool's Volkaos. His Mechtogan is Aquos Accelerak, his Mobile Assault is an Aquos Jakalier and his Battle Suit is an Aquos Defendtrix. Information Aquos Worton is a fierce combatant who is capable of defeating enemies in nearly any environment. Personality Worton is a loyal Bakugan, especially to Balista and Ruler Razenoid. History In Truth Unraveled, ''Splice searches hard to find out the origin of his ancestors, recieving help from Worton. BC reveals to Splice that while he was gone, he met up with Worton, and Worton decided to head to Earth with him but until the war was over. Worton later helps Windus in a battle against Komodtrix and Slayer. 'Ability Cards *'''Aquos Funnel: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Worton. *'Tentacle Typhoon': If Worton has a Darkus Bakugan battling alongside him, both Bakugan gain 400 Gs. *'Monsoon Missile': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Scorn Impact': If you have lost a round, Worton will have 600 Gs higher than the opponent. *'Platinum Riptide': Worton can give up any number of Gs he's gained to deal damage to any other Bakugan on the field. *'Charybdis Cannon': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds 500 Gs to Worton. *'Chronium Burst': The opponent cannot summon supporting pieces. *'Breached Tsunami': Worton and the opponent switch G power. *'Ice Tentacle': Transfers 400 Gs from each opponent to Worton. *'Water Blast': If Worton has under 400 Gs, he automatically wins. *'Stream of Strength': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. Also, the opponent cannot nullify his abilities in any round in any way. *'Tsunami Shackles': Adds 700 Gs to Worton. *'Aqua Torrent': Worton is immune to the opponent's next 3 abilities. *'Shaman Cannon': Gives the next 5 turns away to Worton. *'Blizzard Stealth': Camouflages him and Balista to the opponent's Attribute. *'Deep Sea Missile': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Worton and his allies. *'Basher Ocean': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Worton. *'Tsunami Typhoon': If the opponent is not an Aquos Bakugan, they cannot use abilities or open Gate Cards in the next round(s). If they attempt to nullify this ability, they are dropped down to the negative version of their current G-Power. *'Platinum Tentacles': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs. *'Deathly Ocean': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Fear Strike': Play before your Bakugan stands. The opponent will lose 600 Gs when you stand. Also, their first turn is skipped. *'Aqua Boost': Adds Darkus Balista to the battle. *'Aqua Tornado': If the opponent is a Matrix Bakugan, their turn is skipped and they lose 400 Gs. Gallery Aquos Worton 1.png|Aquos Worton, standing Aquos Worton 2.jpg Aquos Worton 3.jpg|Worton about to use Water Blast Aquos Worton 4.jpg|Worton using Ice Tentacle Worton and Balista.jpg|Worton and Balista Worton and Balista 2.jpg|Worton and Balista about to fuse Trivia *Worton is arguably BC's second strongest Bakugan in the series, behind Hoodlum Splice. **This is shown by his season 2 battle against Mecha Scaboid. With the help of his Accelerak, they had a combined power of 5800, while Scaboid had -600 Gs. **However, Windus and Dr. Wind break this record while battling Demon with a total of 6200 Gs, however Windus and Dr. Wind lose some of those Gs, leaving Worton as the second strongest. Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Baku-Cool Category:Hurricanians Category:Protagonists Category:Hurricanian Squad